Speak No Evil
by AlexCurtis
Summary: Darry's Twin Alex can't talk youll find out later in ch 3 Ponyboy is a Jackass at first only because he doesn't understand. Little graphic if squeamish don't read and please review Rated T to be safe
1. Morning Arguments

Disclaimer: don't own The Outsider that's S.E. Hinton and don't own Mr. Scott that one Tree Hill owned by the WB. I do own Alex Curtis

Chapter1

The gang and I though that it was going to be a normal day we were partly right.

I woke and signed good morning to Darry.

Good Morning Alex. Darry said and signed.

The gang came in with a slam and said hey while Steve pounced on my little brothers to wake 'em up. I just nodded as a response.

Soda and Pony were out in the living room when the phone rang Dar get it of course.

Hello who is this? He asked casually.

Well this is Mr. Scott.

Upon hearing this Darry shot pony a glance.

I need either you or your brother/sister to meet with me this afternoon.

Well Soda and I are working but Alex is free today our boss gave her the day.

Does she still have that problem?

Hey back up bud she doesn't have a problem. She can't talk but she's going to the meeting.

But……..

Alex will write down any question or comment she has. So shove it pal!

Everyone stared at him and I decided to find out what the yelling was about.

We went in to the back room to "talk". Since the gang didn't know how to sign not even Pony or Soda, so we rarely do this in front of them.

I was punching the walls of mine and Dar's room after hearing what had been said.

A few moments later the guys ran in to see what the noise was about.

Two-Bit asked, what happened and looked between us.

I just gave him a blank look. Dar said it was nothing.

They know Darry was ling but didn't push it.

Finally breaking the silent Darry said.

Go to School and Work before you're late.

Everyone said Good bye and left except for Pony and myself.

I guess I'll see ya at school later. He said, I nodded and left.


	2. Pony's Principal

Chapter 2

That after noon I walk in to the main office and saw Ponyboy, Two-bit and Steve sitting there.

I went in to the principle's office.

Good afternoon Alex said the principle.

I wrote hello and handed it to him.

Well, Well, Well just like old times, he snared .

I was getting angry and demanded WHAT WAS WRONG WITH MY BROTHER AND FRIENDS. I wrote.

Nothing. He retorted.

Then why did I come down here? I asked very confused.

Because I wanted to bash you about not being able to talk like I uses to back in your high school days.

And with that I stood up and walked out.

The guys were looking at me and asked what was wrong.

I shot them a glance saying you heard it didn't you and they nodded.

I gave Pony a paper saying you tell Darry for me I'm not in a "talkative" mood.

Pony said, yea I will.

Later that night Darry and Soda finally got home.

When Darry walk in Two-bit shifted uneasily which told Soda and Darry some thing was wrong .Before either one can ask the question. Ponyboy spoke up.

The meeting with the principle was this afternoon.

What ya do this time Pony?

Nothing, the meet was just an excuse to Alex about not talking and old times.

Where is she?

In your room

Alex?

When I walked in the room saw her sitting out the bed reading. I said her name again no response.

I sat on our bed next to and looking at her.

Hey Darry, I sign.

Hey

I'm Sorry

For what?

Everything.

It broke my heart seeing her like this.

Meanwhile in the living room.

Johnny said I feel so useless.

I know what ya mean Johnnycakes. Said Dally

Yea, Soda Two-bit and Steve said in unison.

Oh why give a Damn!

Ponyboy Michael Curtis!

What if they care about us they would have told us why she can't talk. And….

No Ponyboy you're the one who doesn't care.

No Johnny!

Let Me Finish!

Fine.

They would have told us if they though her brothers would care. Soda tried to learn how to sign but you don't even try.

In the Bed room

Alex its time they know why you can't speak.

I nodded

We walked in to the living room. Darry said it was time for the truth and the room went quiet.


	3. Reliving Terror

Chapter 3: **_Reliving Terror_**

Flashback

11 year ago Alex and I were play in the yard when a white van pulled up. Four men got out and grab her.

Darry!

Shut her up Connor.

It was six long months before we saw her again.

Three months in we got a letter saying.

_Darrel Shaynne Curtis,_

_Bring 50 billion dollars to place that will get in Two months so July 15. If we don't get the money we will torture her be all means and eventually KILL her. _

The police found tried up gagged and bloody.

The Police Report

Gender- Female

Physical Description- Lightly tans Skin. Hair jet Black. Eye color ice blue, Medium Build and height about 5 feet 4 inches.

Age: 9

Subject: Alex Chris Curtis

Brought to Tulsa General Hospital.

Call the family so they'll be waiting.

At the Hospital

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis

Yes

I'm Doctor Sawyer

How is My Baby?

She'll be fine. She's got a broken wrist and leg, plus all of her ribs are broken. I'm afraid to say that she. Since that's not the worst of it um

How could it get any worst?

Her attackers took a blow torch and put down her throat and turn it on full blasted burning her voice box.

Oh My God!

She will never talk again.

End Flashback.

I stop no one said any thing Johnny and everyone was white.

I look at Alex, She was shaking uncontrollable. Then I walked over to her and held her we both started brawling uncontrollable.


	4. Why Didn't You Tell Us!

**_Any-ones Point of View_**

Darry Can I talk to you? Called a nervous Soda

Yeah Soda Replied Darry

I'm Sorry, Answer Soda

For what Soda you did do anything? Said Darry

Yes I did I gave you and Alex a hard time. Soda replied in a Small voice.

Yeah, we are two the gang said in unison

Well I'm not. Snarled Ponyboy

I lifted my head off Darryl's chest and starred the boy trying to force back the tears in my eyes.

Ponyboy! Yell in surprise at his baby brother's angry.

What? Well I'm not! Ponyboy yelled again.

_**Alex's Point of View**_

Then he got up and walked over to me. I stood up not entirely sure what he was gonna do.

A moment later I was on the floor with my left hand on my bloody cheek. It took a minute me to realize Pony slugged me and I slammed my face on the table when I fell.

Ponyboy how could you? Screamed Two-bit

I don't know. Said a confused Pony

Dally, Could you help me up? I sign

Yea of course Al. Replied Dally

Thanks. I Signed

Dally grabbed my right hand and yanked me up to my feet.

No prob. He said coolly

Soda goes into the bathroom and gets a cloth, Iodine and bandages, Demanded Darry

Sure thing Dar I'll be right back. Replied Soda

Darry there you go. As Soda came back in to the living room from the bathroom.

Thanks little Buddy. Smiled Darry

No Problem. Smiled Soda

Soda turns his attention back to Ponyboy.

Ponyboy room now! Barked Soda

No, I don't have to listen to you. Pony said stubbornly

Yes you do LITTLE BROTHER! Soda said getting angrier

You're not my guardian! Snapped Ponyboy

Without looking away off me Darry yelled Ponyboy Michael room now!

Or what will you do if I don't? He challenged.

Soda, Steve, Dally could you guy take over? Asking but really more like telling them

We're on it Darry don't worry. The Trio replied.

Kay Two-bit, Johnny we are going to need witnesses. Darry said in all seriousness

Um ok? Nervously the two answered

Ponyboy let's go outside now. A fuming Dar said

Soda man that kid doesn't use his head. He should know better than challenging Darry. Said Dal in disbelief

Yea I know Dally. Soda said a little sadden

An hour went by until Dally Soda and Steve heard the door open.

Darry, Johnny, Two-bit and Ponyboy came back in.

Soda where she? Concerned Darry

In hers and your room she fell a sleep half hour ago. Explained Soda

Darry wait a sec? Dal called

Yea Dally? Said Darry

Alex is really shaken up about Ponyboy. So Be Careful. Warned Dally

Okay Thanks for watching after her. Said Darry

No problem man. We're her technical brothers right she our sister too, we not want to see her hurt. Dal said simply

Yea your right Dally, you, Johnny, Steve and Two-bit are her BROTHERS just like me and Soda. Oh and that brat Ponyboy. Smirked Darry but get angry mentioning Ponyboy


	5. Alex's Depression

_**Alex's Depression**_

Alex eat something please? Darry pleaded

Darry what's wrong with her? Soda asked a little scared.

I don't know Soda, I just don't know. Darry answered.

See what you did Ponyboy!

Dally I didn't

Yes you did!

Two-bit…….Pony started.

The door Slammed stopped Ponyboy in Mid-sentence. Everyone looked around everyone was there except Alex

Alex? She gone! Panicked Dar.

Well let's go find her said a really claim dally

Yea okay. Everyone else in union.

At the graveyard and Alex's Thoughts.

_I know I usual come here once a year but this is really screwed up. Well Darry finally told the gang why I can't talk. I expected to get hit from Dally maybe Steve even Two-bit but Two-bit and Steve just put their hands on my shoulders. While Dally stood up, walked over and hugged me. Which honestly scared me, Johnny and Soda did the same. It was Pony I unprepared for he hit me. Mom and Dad I can't do this anymore._

I was looking down at the graves when a branch broke. I jumped up since I'm usual the only one out there.

_Should I start running? _I thought. _Well if it's the socs I'm going to fight them anyway but I rather not do it here._

Greaser! A man yelled

_Socs! _ I thought and laughed.

I ran into the woods and they fallowed. I found myself in front of Buck's place. I started praying for Dally or Tim was in there.

Alex! A voice Shouted.

I turned around but still running backwards. I saw Darry and the gang.

Alex Stop! Soda yelled and I did.

Al where have you been? Asked Johnny

I was in the graveyard. I signed

And what were you doing there? A little tick off Steve asked.

Thinking and visiting my parents. I signed

Alex Why? Steve asked again

I was clearing my head. I Signed

_Damn socs. _I thought

Damn Socs. Said one Piss Dally

Reading my mind Dally. I sign and smiled

Yea I guess I did. Dally said with a smile.

After the socs were beaten and left.

Its time guys. I signed

Time for what Ace? Asked a confused Darry

Trust me Tough Guy. I sign and smirked


	6. Learning and Trying

Chapter 6

Three weeks later from the in the graveyard.

Hey good Morning Al. Darry Greeted

Hey. I sign

I walked in the living room and the gang.

Hey Al, Dally, Steve, Two-bit, Johnny and Soda said.

Pony hasn't said anything to me since the fight.

Ace what wrong? Asked Steve.

I smile and the room went quite you could hear a pin drop.

HhhEeeYyy. I said painfully

Alex! Everyone said excited

I smiled

Ponyboy are you still mad? I Asked

Ace take it easy. Darry said a little worried

Though guy it been 11 years. I said

Exactly. Darry said in a matter-a-fact tone

We both smile.

No Alex. Said Ponyboy

What? As I grabbed a glass of water

I'm not still mad. Explain Ponyboy

Good. I Smiled

Well were going out to celebrate. Two-bit said

What? Why? I asked

You. They all said

Me? Still Confused

You can TALK! They yelled and were jumped around room

That why Ace. Said Darry with a proud tone and smile

Tuff Tough Guy.

Our laughter was interrupted by the phone ring.

Hello Who…….

Darrel this is Mr. Scott I need Alex to Tomorrow for a meeting.

No, I will go with her. Darry Snarled angry.

Fine. Mr. Scott said defeated.

Good. Darry said proudly


	7. Morning Jokes and The Meeting

Chapter 7

Really Tough Guy I can go talk to Mr. Scott on my own. Said Alex

I know but I have a plan that will make him realize what a mistake it was to make fun of you. Darry Said

School now Pony lets go. Al Said

Ready! Yelled Pony

See ya soda the three said in union.

Bye Darry, Alex, Pony have fun. Said Soda

Oh we will, o we will replied Alex

Funny Al. Laughed Soda

Be good a Good Soda don't let the flirting go to your head little buddy. Laughed Alex

Yea, Yea, Yea you better get out of here. Soda said in a joking threatening tone

Sodapop Patrick Curtis is that a threaten. Alex replied clearly not threaten

Darry would have your head.

Yea bye. Alex said quickly and ran

10:20 Am Principle Office

Hello Darry and Alexandra said Mr. Scott

We actually have a surprise for Mr. Scott. Spates Darry

Oh what that that Alex has to bring her brother to fight her battles. Snickered Mr. Scott

The Door open Ponyboy walk in to the office.

Actually No Mr. Scott. Alex Said get a surprised look from Mr. Scott

Mr. Scott you're under arrest. The Fuzz Said

Why? Replied a clueless Mr. Scott

Truanting is considered harassment and that crime. Well I think six years is long enough Ponyboy informed him.


	8. Unepected Visitor

Chapter 8

That evening we told the rest of the gang the events of the meeting. Our laughter was interrupted by both a knock on the door and the phone ringing.

Alex?

Whichever Darry

Fine, you get the phone and I'll get the door. Explained Darry

Okay Darry. I said with a smile.

At the door

Hello….

Mr. Curtis. Mr. Scott said casually

What the Fuck are you doing here? Darry snarled

Nice to see you too Darry. Mr. Scott said coolly.

This is harassment. Darry yelled

Well aren't we touchy. Mr. Scott said with a sarcastic tone

Get off our property you ass. Darry snapped

Meanwhile in the space between the kitchen and living room.

Hello Curtis residents. I answered

Yes I need to speak to Mr. or Ms. Curtis. The voice asked.

This is Miss. Curtis. I said

Okay, oh where are my manners I'm Detective Daniels. The office said.

As in Detective Daniels that was at Tulsa high school during the arresting of Dan Scott the principal. I asked inferring the facts that I already knew were true.

Yes ma'am and I'm afraid I have terrible news. He paused Dan Scott escaped from police custody……..Ma'am are you still there? He asked

Yes. I managed to choke out. Will you send the police over now? I asked now little afraid.

Why ma'am? He asked confused

When you called there was a knock at the door my brother Darry answered it and now he's yelling and swearing. Plus he never does that unless he's pissed… I explained. Could you hang on a minute?

Sure thing Miss. He said politely

Thank you. I said

Johnny came here for a minute? I asked

Coming Al. Johnny replied

Whose here? I asked now dread the answer.

Mr. Scott. Johnny said grimly.

Thanks. I replied. Detective Daniels…. I paused to take a breath Dan Scott here. I said fearing for all of my family.

Officers and I will be over in a sec. It will be okay ma'am we're on our way. Daniels told me.

Bye. I said into the phone and hung up.

I walked outside to find Darry and Mr. Scott stand on the lawn. I went down there and whisper to Darry the Police are the way. Darry whisper Good. With that I went back up onto the porch and waited.


	9. Bullets Fired

The next 2 minutes seem to be like two hours. The police finally showed up.

Daniels: Mr. Scott, You're under arrest.

Then Mr. Scott pulled out a Heater (gun) he was pointing it at Dar. All I could the about was Darry and I leaped out the porch.

Alex: Darry!

When touched the ground Mr. Scott turn towards me, in a split second I hit the ground hard be this time everyone has outside because of my scream about Darry. The last thing I heard before blacking out was a lot of muffle voices.

Alex! No Cried the gang

Daniels: Mr. Scott, You're under arrest.

At the hospital. Alex in the surgery the doctors were removing. Meanwhile in the waiting room. Darry was sitting in a chair trying to be console by a distort Two-bit. Johnny and Pony were trying to hold in together. Soda was bawling in to Steve's shoulder. Dally was pacing and scream at every nurse and doctor that came near.

An Hour passed

Excuse me whose here for Alex Curtis? Asked the Doctor

We all are. How is she? Said and asked Dally

I'm doctor Sanders; Miss Curtis had a bullet clip her right lung and caused it to collapse. We also repaired her lung and stop the internal Blooding but there was a compilation and we lose her a few seconds. We get her back ought she slip into a Coma. We wont know what other injuries she'll have when or if she'll wake up. Well I have to get back to work.

By this time everyone was crying and Dally fell to his knees.

Sanders- Oh before I forget she's in room 664 top floor.

The gang said Thanks went in to the elevator. Then enter room 664 and saw Alex hooked up to all those machines then enter room sat down next to the bed and everyone was silent.

Hey Al you have to come back to us, your strong you can fight this and I be here until you wake up. Dally said quietly


	10. Waking Up and Reunited

Three weeks passed and Dally kept his promise. One night I lifted my hand and put it on Dally's hand. Dally head shot up.

Oh My God Al said a surprised Dally.

Dal. I said weakly

Yea. Replied one watery eyed Dally

Water? Asked in a hoarse voice

Sure then I get the doctor. Smile Dal

I nodded as a reply.

Doctor Sanders Alex is awake. Yelled an overjoyed almost kind of a scary Dal.

Doctor Sanders came in to the room.

Well it's nice to see you wake Alex. Where's the young man that wouldn't leave your side? A confused Doctor Sanders asked.

Dally went to call my brothers. I said.

Meanwhile Dally in the waiting room on the phone.

Come on someone answer the damn phone. Groan Dally

Hello said Steve to the reviser.

Steve its Dal is Darry, Soda or Pony there?

Yea I'll get one of them for ya. Replied Steve

Moments later

Dal it Darry what going on? Asked Darry

Alex is awake Dar. Answer a Dally almost unable to contain his excitement

We will be right there. Darry said.

By now everyone was on their feet and looking worry at Darry

**Alex is awake.** Darry screamed happily.

Yea. Shouted everyone

Let's go Darry. Pleaded Ponyboy

You don't even have to ask we're going

10minute later when the gang got to the room with tears streaming down their faces.

I hope you didn't drive like that Tough Guy if you did our car most be flood. I joked

Ha-Ha very funny Ace. He said as he come over to the bed and sat down on it then grabbed me to pull me in to a hug that only Dar give. At some point the guys filled the rest of the room and Soda and Pony were in bed joining in on the hug.

Nice to see you again now I have some news. Alex's you're healing is going nicely. Ought you will be sore for quite awhile and you'll have to take in easy until you're not sore. Other than that I don't see why you can't go home today. Explained Doctor Sanders.

We all said thank you and headed home. 10 minutes later the door to the house opened.

Hey Dar. I call

Yea, answer Dar.

I'm gonna lay down for awhile before diner. Will you come get me when it ready? I asked.

Sure thing Trooper. Replied Darry

I nodded and Smile as I walked in to mine and Dar's room. Darry had just called me by the nickname dad had given me and it felt good being called that again.


	11. Worry, Jumped and Angry

Darry: Al diner. (Walking in to the bedroom)

Darry: Al (repeated)

Al: yea Darry (yawned)

Darry: God you like horrible? (Worried)

Soda: Pony's gone.

Darry and I bolted out of the room Darry stopped in the living room to find out what happened. I ran straight though the living room and out the door and fellow after Ponyboy.

Al: Ponyboy where are you?

Ten minutes later I was passing the park I spotted him and ran over to him.

Al: Pony what the Hell... (Pissed off) (I stop when I saw the tears rolling down his cheeks)

Al: Pony what wrong? (Gently)

Pony: St….ev….e (managed to choke out between sob)

Al: what did Steve do? (Getting annoyed at Steve)

Pony: He said I was the reason you got kidnapped and raped all those years ago and for what has happened now. (He cried)

Al: Pony listen what happened to me then and now with Dar's girl was not your fault. If it was anyone fault it **_MINE! _**

Socs: Greasers! (Yelled about 20 socs)

Al: Ponyboy run, get the gang!

Pony: No I won't leave you to fight them alone.

Al: Ponyboy Now Go!(Pony ran off to find the others)

Soc: Very brave of you Al. The soc said evilly

Al: Who are……? (My eyes widen when I realized who it was) Jamie Aaron.

Jamie: nice to see you again, Guys grab and strip her.

Al: No! Darry help (I screamed)

The guy finally showed up and pulled them off me but they were a little too late. Dal grabbed my close and gave them to me. I got dressed.

Al: A little late Dar. (Shooting him a glare.)

Steve: Al are you okay? (Generally concerned)

I was looking directly at Steve and I could it anymore.

Al: How dare you say that to Pony? How could you say that what happened to me was his fault when in reality it was my fault.

Steve: I'm Sorry

Al: Damn it Steve Sorry isn't good enough you have realize that if you didn't say that we wouldn't be out here right now. (Yelled)

We went home ate our cold diner then Darry and I resumed the conversation in our room.


	12. Author Note to Answer a Question

I never fully explain why the Kid that was Kidnapped and Torture was Alex Curtis and not a rich kid was because Alex's father Darrel Curtis Testify against Dick Aaron (Jamie Aaron's father) which put him away for eight years. Dick Aaron knew Darrel Curtis Twins. So Dick Aaron's revenge was to him pay and in Dick Aaron's sick mind he though it be easier to take Darrel Curtis nine year daughter Alex instead of his son Darry.

So Sorry for the Confusion


	13. Your Not a Bother!

Darry: Now that one crisis is over let's get back to you. (Darry look worried at Alex)

Alex: Dar I…. (I started taking a step towards him but instead started falling towards the floor.)

Darry: Alex!(Screamed Darry as he caught me.)

Dally and Two-bit were alerted by Dar's scream and were in the bedroom door way.

Two-bit: Dar can we help?

Darry: Yea Two-bit could you come over here and help her stay sitting up

Two-bit: Sure thing Dar.

Dally: and me? (Curiously)

Darry: Dal in the dresser get a dry pair of pants and shirt.

Dally: K Dar.

Darry left the bedroom and enter the bathroom to get a towel and the thermometer. He saw Johnny and Steve asleep on the couch. Dar enter the bedroom.

Two-bit: Dar she getting weaker. (Scared)

Darry: K Alex here (She looked at me and I put the thermometer in her mouth.)Don't talk and don't let your tongue hit it.

A minute later.

Darry: Well let's see…Holy Crap! (Yelled)

Two-bit & Dally jumped

Two-bit & Dal: What?

Darry: 109.

Two-bit & Dal: Oh God!

Alex: Darry can I go to bed now please? (Weakly)

Darry: yea trooper, you need help with getting your wet shirt off? (Gently)

Alex: if you not mind. (Weakly)

Darry: Of course not. (Helping Al with her shirt)

Dal: Two-bit and I are going to sit in the living room.

Dar: Kay (I looked down at Alex who was already asleep.)

Next Morning

Two-bit: How was she last night? (Dally joined us in the kitchen)

Darry: Bad, Very bad. (Worried)

Dally: What happened?

Darry: About ten minutes after you left the room she started shaking violently and throwing up blood. This was happening all night she would relax for a few minutes and then start up again.

Dally: Shit! (Worried)

Al: Darry. (Weakly and light as air)

The three walked in to the room.

Two-bit: Alex lay down now! (Sternly)

Dar: I got to go to work.

Al: Kay Dar & stop worrying I'm in good hands.

Two-bit: I got to go to school.

Dal: Stop worrying Dar I'll be here.

Dar: O.K. bye Two-bit lets go.

Dal: So what were you trying to get? (Gently)

Al: A drink of water.

Dal: Okay I'll get it.

Al: Dal you don't have too. I don't want to be a bother. (Weakly)

Dal: Al your not a bother you know you're my "sister". (Smiling)

Four hours later the guys came home, Slammed the door.

Dally: Guy quite Alex is resting. (Everyone was confused except Two-bit)

Soda: Two-bit why aren't you confused?

Two-bit: I know Soda.

Dally full them in on the night before. Steve stomped in to the bedroom but stopped in horror at the sight in front of him.

Steve: Holy Shit Al! (Yelled and the rest of the guys ran in to the room.)

Pony: What's happening to her? (Looking at his fragile sister.)

Dal: Come on Trooper SPIT IT OUT! (A thin smile crept crosses his face when he saw Al spit out the blood in her mouth) That it Trooper.

Johnny: Is she done spitting out blood?

Steve: I don't know Johnny. (Scared)

Al: I think so, at least for now Johnnycakes. (Giving him a weak grin)

Soda: Why the Hell didn't you tell us? (Angrily)

Al: I… (Paused for a second to recover from being taken back on Soda's angry.) I' didn't want to bother you Guys!(I shouted as loud as I could)

Steve: You're never a bother. (Gently)

Johnny: Yea Steve right. (Smiling)

Al: Sorry Guys. (Weakly)

Soda plopped down on the bed next to Al.

Soda: No need to be sorry. (Gently wrapping his arm around me and pulling me tightly toward him and he wouldn't let go.)

Darry walked into the house and heard laughing which spread a smile across his face.

Al: Hey tough Guy how was day? Between laughs

Darry: Good, are you feeling better? (Concern but starting to laugh.)

Al: No, not really. (Still laughing)

Dar: Then why are you laughing? (Confused)

Al: Darry it's hard not to laugh when you have these two in the room. (Pointing glances towards Soda and Two-bit)

Dar: Yea your right. (Trying not to laugh but failing miserably.)


End file.
